Arcane wonder
Imbued Weapons Crafting an imbued weapon is an Arcane ritual that uses the Arcana skill. An Imbued weapon has an effective level; a character may only craft an imbued weapon whose level is less than or equal to his own. To create an imbued weapon, the crafter must first have a Masterwork weapon explicitly made to accept the arcane imbuements. The crafter must painstakingly inlay the sigils, runes and other magical designs with a fine powder of ritually prepared aurichalcum alloy. The total level of the weapon will equal the level of the Masterwork weapon plus the combined levels of all imbuements added; the imbuer must be at least this level to attempt the endeavor. An Imbued Weapon may have any of the following enhancements, all of which require exotic materials: Seeking +1/+2/+3 Divinatory sigils along the weapon's length increase enhancement bonus to attack rolls by +1 against a particular type of foe. * Level: +3, may be taken up to once per Accurate bonus. Vorpal (Keen Only) By spelling out an odd poem in an ancient forgotten language across the edge of the blade in aurichalcum runes, a Keen masterwork weapon may be enchanted to deliver deadly strikes, while making a distinctive and terrifying sound as it slices through the air. Whenever you reroll a damage die due to the Keen property, a Vorpal weapon allows you to continue to add more damage dice recursively as long as the new dice continue to roll above the weapon's Keen value. * Level: +9, incompatible with other Elemental enhancements. Icebrand By inlaying a metal weapon's hilt with enchanted ice sapphires, an Icebrand weapon may be enchanted to freeze everything that it touches. An Icebrand weapon deals additional cold damage equal to its Masterwork Accuracy bonus. Additionally, when the wielder of an Icebrand weapon achieves a critical hit, the target takes an additional 1d8 cold damage and is slowed until they dispel or shrug it off. If already slowed, the target is immobilized and gains vulnerability to bashing and thunder damage. * Level: +5, incompatible with other Elemental enhancements. Lifedrinker (Slashing or Piercing Only) By inlaying a bladed weapon with living bloodline root infused with the powdered remains of a powerful undead creature, a Lifedrinker weapon may be enchanted to drain life-force from its victims. When the wielder of a Lifedrinker weapon achieves a critical hit, the target immediately suffers one Vitality damage, and the weapon gains one arcane charge. The wielder may expend an arcane charge as a free interrupt when he hits with this weapon to deal +2dW necrotic damage, or may expend an arcane charge in lieu of one of his own healing reserves. A Lifedrinker weapon may store one arcane charge per Masterwork Accuracy bonus that it was constructed with. * Level: +7, incompatible with other Elemental enhancements. Thundering (Rugged Only) By imbuing the head of this bashing weapon with a thunderstone, the weapon can be made to produce devastating shockwave attacks. Whenever the weapon rolls its maximum damage die value (either naturally or due to the Rugged enhancement), the weapon flings the target backwards a number of paces equal to the wielder's Strength modifier plus the weapon's Rugged value, and produces a shockwave that deals thunder damage equal to twice the weapon's Rugged value to all creatures within 2 paces of the target, and pushes each of those creatures back 1 pace. * Level: +3, incompatible with other Elemental enhancements. Flametongue (Blade or Sword Only) By inlaying a sword with enchanted fire rubies, a Flametongue weapon may be enchanted to "drink" fire. When the wielder of a flametongue weapon is targeted by a fire attack, or deliberately places the weapon within a natural flame, the weapon 'drinks up' the fire, turning it into a wreathing nimbus that surrounds the sword. Thus, the weapon grants resistance to fire damage, and whenever this resistance reduces the amount of fire damage that the wielder would take, his next attack against another creature targets Reflex and deals +1d8 fire damage. On a critical hit, the target suffers 10 ongoing fire damage until they dispel or shrug it off. If the wielder is carrying a torch or other source of open flame, they may activate a flametongue by placing it in the flame as an immediate action, but doing so extinguishes the flame until re-lit. * Level: +4, incompatible with other Elemental enhancements. Elemental Lance (Spear or Polearm Only) By constructing a spear or polearm weapon with the same techniques used to make magical staves, an Elemental Lance may be enchanted to project a powerful beam of elemental energies. Choose an elemental damage type when crafting this weapon - petrifying, force, cold, acid, poison, psychic, lightning, thunder, radiant, or fire. The weapon deals additional elemental damage of the chosen type equal to its Masterwork Accuracy bonus each time it hits, and 1d8 additional elemental damage and one arcane affliction each time it achieves a critical hit. Additionally, the lance may be used to cast the elemental dart spell as an at-will attack, and once per encounter the lance may be used to cast the elemental strike metamagic. * Level: +3, incompatible with other Elemental enhancements.